AK-47
The AK-47, which is short for the Russian word for Автомат Калашникова образца 1947 года; (Kalashnikov model automatic rifle of 1947), is an assault rifle originally manufactured by Izhmash but now manufactured by various companies all over the world. History During World War II, the Germans created the basic assault rifle concept which became useful in longer range than the submachine guns and could fire more rounds quicker than the standard infantry rifles. When the Russian Mikhail Kalashnikov was injured in the Battle of Bryansk it led him thinking of his own assault rifle. Soon after working with other designs, Kalashnikov entered a competition for a new firearm that would use the the 7.62x39mm cartridge which was developed by Elisarov and Semin in 1943. One requirement in the competition was that the weapon was reliable in the muddy, wet, and frozen condition of the Soviet frontline. Using the design of the PPS-43, Kalashnikov designed the "Mikhtim" which won after it was dragged through mud, sand, and dust and still was able to fire without jamming. The "Mikhtim" was the prototype for the development of a family of firearms which culminated in the AK-47 in 1947, which has now become the most produced firearm model in history. There were difficulties in the beginning of the production of the AK-47 because the first models had stamped sheet metal receivers and difficulties were encountered in welding the guide and ejector rails. But instead of halting the production, a heavy machined receiver substituted for the original receiver. Because of these problems the Soviet Union could not distribute a large number of the weapon to its soldiers. The in 1956, the Soviet union began mass production of the AKM. This new rifle was to utilize a stamped receiver, 1000 meter rear sight (unlike the AK-47 which used a 800 m rear sight), straighter buttstock, lower handguard with a rectangular palm swell, and new bayonet lug. The weapon still used the 7.62x39mm cartridge and was the first AK to use a muzzle device designed to reduce muzzle climb. Soon in the year 1978, the Soviet Union began replacing the AKM with a newer design called the AK-74, a 5.45x39.5mm assault rifle, which began being sent to Eastern European nations (Only East Germany and Poland. Other nations manufactured their variants of the AK-74 without a license.) until the Soviet Union collapsed, slowing the production of many Russian weapons. It is still being used by frontline troops in Russia in mass numbers, but is being replace by the AK-74M. Despite this, the AK-47 and all its derivatives are still used and produced by 55 National Armies and countless insurgent and Guerrilla groups, The AK design has also been recently modernized with the AK-100 series (only for export and use with special units), offering rifles of various sizes from 5.56x45mm, 5.45x39mm, and 7.62x39mm.Official AK-101 page The rifle designed to replace the AK-74M is the AEK-971. This AK has been updated to the point that it takes the AK-74's effective range of 500m to 800m. There are also many rifles influenced by the Kalashnikov design, such as the Swedish 62/76, Israeli Galil, and Finnish RK92 among others. Because of this, the AK is likely to be a partaker in the battlefield well into the foreseeable future. The AK-47 is also a symbol in popular culture. It is seen on both the flag and coat of arms of Mozambique and is also on the coat of arms of East Timor and Zimbabwe. It is also on the flag of the Shi'a Muslum political and paramilitary group Hezbollah. The motto for the Islamic Revolutionary Guards Corps is Kalash, a shortened form of "Kalashnikov" and is also a name for boys in some African Countries. It is also frequently used as a symbol of the criminal culture and portrayed as a "bad guy" weapon in movies and literature, portrayed as a status symbol in the hip-hop culture. After the 2003 Invasion of Iraq, U.S forces secured a palace owned by Saddam Hussein and discovered a gold-plated AK-47 and SVD. Game Info In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 can be picked up by the player in single player mode and is the most frequently used enemy weapon of the game, though its open iron sights make it inferior in range and accuracy to the M16A4 rifle and M4A1 Carbine. However, its damage is comparable to that of the M14. The AK-47 is effective at close to medium range. In single player, the player may occasionally encounter a variant of the AK-47 called the "AK-47 Grenadier", a standard AK-47 modified with an undermounted GP-25 grenade launcher, functioning similarly to the M4A1 with an attached M203 grenade launcher. In multiplayer, it can be modified with the red dot sight, ACOG scope, GP-25 grenade launcher, and suppressor. One of the flaws of this gun is putting a red dot sight or silencer attachment reduces the damage from 40-30 to 40-20. It is not known if this is a bug or if it was purposely designed that way for balance. It is one of six weapons with a golden skin available, the other five being the M60E4, the Desert Eagle, the SVD, the Mini UZI, and the M1014. In Call of Duty 1, it is used in modern total conversions like SWAT and Revolt. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles